The 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships: Round 5
Round 5 of the 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships '''was the fifth qualifier show of the 2009 UK Championships which was held throughout the whole year. It was the fifth round to determine which robots would earn points for a place in the finals at Wigan at the end of the year. The event was held at the Guildford Spectrum in Guildford, Surrey on the 14th June 2009. Competitors Below is a list of the competitors that participated in the show. Battles Maelstrom Vs SMIDSY As soon as the fight had begun, Maelstrom flipped SMIDSY out of the arena onto the flip-out zone where it appeared to have problems due to it being less higher than the arena wall meaning the driver found it difficult to drive it where he wanted it. SMIDSY did eventually manage to make it to the gate again, but the 30 seconds it had been given had expired and it was too late. Winner: '''Maelstrom Meggamouse Vs Ripper Evo Vs Tilly Evo This battle was between 3 good flippers. Meggamouse tried to flip Ripper Evo from the front, but flipped itself over instead and recovered. Tilly Evo flipped Ripper Evo against the arena wall, but the resident robot of Roaming Robots recovered quickly. Tilly Evo then activated the pit only to be attacked by the other two robots. Ripper Evo then turned on Meggamouse trying to flip it out the arena which allowed Tilly Evo to escape the corner where it was pinned. But Tilly Evo seemed to have problems with moving and was turning on one wheel slowly while both Ripper Evo and Meggamouse were fighting, but got going again. Ripper Evo in one attack was thrown by a combined flip from the other two robots, but again recovered and continued. Meggamouse was meanwhile knocked over by Tilly Evo, but again self-righted, and in the chaos Tilly Evo shoved Ripper Evo backwards into the pit leaving the fight between Meggamouse and Tilly Evo. Meggamouse flipped Tilly Evo on its side where it couldn't right itself from that position and was counted out. Winner: Meggamouse Dantomkia Vs Thor Envy Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Weird Alice 2 And His Army Vs Barbaric Response Vs Cabrakan Unfortunatly, during the arm-up before the battle, And His Army had been found to have entered the arena with technical difficutlties meaning it had to pull out of the fight leaving it between the other 2 robots to fight. Barbaric Response knocked Cabrakan into the pit-release button in order to try and get it out the arena, but it was no use and Cabrakan stayed into the arena. Barbaric Response tried a second time but again failed that attempt. Barbaric Response got another flip on Cabrakan stacking it against the arena wall before getting flipped out onto the flip-out zone. But Cabrakan managed to beat the 30 seconds it was given and drove back into the arena. Cabrakan came back stabbing at Barbaric Response with its chisel before unfortunatly breaking down. Barbaric Response failed another few attempts in getting Cabrakan out the arena in the last 10 seconds of the fight, but had won anyway. Winner: Barbaric Response Iron-Awe 5 Vs Terrorhurtz This battle was between two UK Champions, Terrorhurtz got a few axe blows on Iron-Awe 5s front but the reigning UK Champion fought back sending Terrorhurtz in the air who recovered by self-righting. Terrorhurtz came back at Iron-Awe 5 pounding it but the adversory again retaliated by throwing it away. Terrorhurtz then chased Iron-Awe 5 savaging the champion with more blows (with two causing sparks after hitting the front and a side), but Iron-Awe 5s armour stood up to the attacks. Terrorhurtz managed to turn Iron-Awe 5 over in the corner with Major Damage giving it even more axe blows, but Iron Awe 5 escaped. Terrorhurtz continued to push and batter Iron-Awe 5. Iron-Awe 5 found itself in the corner with Major Damage again, but managed to escape being grabbed in the claw. Iron-Awe 5 eventually after struggling a lot got a flip on Terrorhurtz who self-righted and retaliated by giving Iron-Awe 5 more hits from the axe in the last 10 seconds of the battle which went to the judges. The judges decided that on aggression, Terrorhurtz had won. Winner: Terrorhurtz